Yuletide Tradition of Friendship
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Not only are Fidget and the Flavershams invited to Basil's, so are Eve, Fidget's girlfriend, Andrew, Olivia's friend, Stella, Olivia's older sister, and Flappy, Fidget's girlfriend's little brother. So they celebrate Christmas by having hot chocolate and cookies by the fire. Fidget/OC


Fidget sat by the window sill of his room he usually spent the night in at Basil's because not only were he, Olivia, and their father, Mr. Flaversham were celebrating Christmas at Basil's, so were the love of his life, Eve, Flappy, her little brother, and his other friends, which were mice, Andrew, the little one, who is one of Olivia's close friends other than Fidget, and Olivia's older sister, Stella.

Olivia decided to wait with him, too, because she, too, was excited to see them. "Fidget, you seem lonely," she said feeling concerned for the bat, "So I thought I'd wait with you."

"Thank you, Livy," Fidget said brightly, "I appreciate your concern. I'd be more than happy for you to watch with me."  
"Besides, it's Christmas Eve," Olivia said as she reached out her hand to him, "What can go wrong?"

Downstairs, Basil heard a knock on the door. "Olivia! Fidget! We have company!" he called.

The bat and mouse sprinted down the stairs and opened the door.

Eve, Flappy, Andrew, and Stella sang a Christmas song, "Silent Night" by their door, which made everyone, including Fidget smile. Eve and Stella had a pretty voice.

"Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Basil," Eve said gratefully.

"It's our pleasure coming over," Stella agreed, shaking hands with Basil, who smiled at the girl bat and the older girl mouse. Then, she winked at Olivia. "Hi, Olivia."

"Hi Stella," Olivia replied.

"And hello, Fidget," Stella added.

"Hello yourself, Stella," said Fidget.

Little Flappy and Andrew hopped into Fidget's wings and hugged them. "Hi, boys," he said.

"Hi, Fidget!" Andrew and Flappy exclaimed.

Eve, Olivia, and Stella laughed.

"They really like you, Fidget," Olivia chuckled.

At this, Fidget smirked. "Of course, they do, Olivia." Racing after Flappy and Andrew, he said, "Hey! Andrew! Flappy! Wait up!"

Eve liked it when he played with her brother and the little boy mouse about Olivia's age. So she, Olivia, and Stella joined the boys.

After running after the bat, they tickled him.

"STO-P-P-P-P!" Fidget laughed. "LET ME GO-HO-HO-HO!"

They stopped for a moment at the familiar saying as if it came from Santa Claus. They could tell the bat was in the Christmas spirit.

"I'll get you a glass of water, Fidget," Flappy told him.

"Thank you," Fidget said weakly.

Eve set him on her lap and rubbed his back until his breathing returned to normal. He was sweating a little.

"Fidget, something tells me you were really in the Christmas spirit," she told him.

"I was?" Fidget cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. We had fun chasing each other like we were little kids."

"And that's a good feeling," Eve went on, "You must _never_ leave your inner child."

Fidget's eyes twinkled at the sound of her voice. "Eve?"

"Yes, Fidget?"

"Is your name Eve because your birthday is on Christmas Eve like today?"

"Oh, yes," Eve said, "I should've told you that before!"

"It's okay. I feel better now that you've told me."

"Trust me, Fidget. The next day gets even _merrier_." With that said, Eve kissed him on the cheek, leaving him speechless.

Flappy returned with a glass of cold water just for Fidget. "Here, you go."

"Thanks, buddy," Fidget said and sipped his water.

"You know what'll really get us in the Christmas spirit?" Stella began, "Hot cocoa and cookies!"

"Agreed!" Olivia said.

Fidget, although he hadn't remembered having a time like this was deeply in favor of this tradition while they sat next to the fire.

"Anyone want Marshmallows?" Stella asked.

"Yes!" Fidget, Olivia, Flappy, Andrew, and Eve cheered.

In the kitchen, Stella started to make hot chocolate when little Olivia decided to help. "Thanks, Olivia," she remarked, "You've always been a good and helpful little sister."

"Thank you, Stella," replied Olivia; she'd always been grateful to her big sister.

"Can I help, too?" Flappy asked Stella.

"Sure, sweetie," Stella said, patting his head, "But don't make a mess."

All of a sudden, more people wanted to help. It meant a lot to her that there were people who came by to help. Then, everyone, especially Basil, Dawson, Flaversham, and Mrs. Judson gathered around the table to eat sugar cookies, gingerbread men, candy, and hot chocolate. Even, Toby, Sherlock Holme's dog got involved, much to Eve's, Andrew's, Flappy's, and Stella's satisfaction.

"Good job, Stella," Mrs. Judson praised. "You outdid yourself on this hot chocolate."

"Thank you, Mrs. Judson," Stella replied.

"I baked the sugar cookies," Eve pointed out.

"These are really good, even without frosting," Fidget mused with his mouth full.

Everyone else agreed.

"I also happen to like gingerbread men with frosting and those chocolate chips and such," Eve added.

"Splendid cookies and hot cocoa," Basil complimented.

"I'll drink to that," Dr. Dawson said as he and Basil clinked their drinks.

Flappy nearly spilled his drink when Stella warned, "Flappy, don't spill."

Flappy turned his mug, facing him upward. "Oops, sorry, Stella," Flappy said somberly, but luckily, he hadn't spilled.

Olivia held a mistletoe above the love bats.

"Merry Christmas, Eve," Fidget said, handing her a black rose.

"Merry Christmas, Fidget," said Eve as she gave him a sweet scented candle for his nightstand and she and Fidget kissed.

"Eww!" Flappy joked, "Just kidding."

Andrew laughed with him.

Everyone watched in admiration as the bats smooched merrily under the mistletoe.

The End


End file.
